


like a river flows

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Mommy Kink, Multi, Powerbottom, Rimming, Sir Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler tops for the first time, and Jenna and Josh guide him the whole way.





	like a river flows

**Author's Note:**

> the tags were so hard to form lmao it's 3 AM i've got school ksjd - i was looking through all my old stuff and i found this one, which was labeled as unfinished, but in reality, i had finished it a while ago
> 
> i definitely wanna write more jenna/josh/tyler in the future.

The first time Jenna and Josh had come to Tyler with the idea, he shut it down. That didn't keep him from thinking about it.

_ “C'mon!”  _ Jenna had said,  _ “You should top Josh. He and I will guide you. I know you don't think it's worth it, but I think it'll be fun!”  _ Josh had nodded and agreed.

_ “Yeah,”  _ He said in return,  _ “We can always switch places if you want to. You'd still have the mindset of a sub. I'll be a power bottom, basically.”  _ He had a small grin when saying that, Tyler's hands twitched in his lap.

_ “I dunno…”  _ Tyler rejected the idea, and both of his lovers had told him it was okay. Tonight was different as Josh bit at his neck, Jenna's hands moving to rub over Tyler's nipples.

“I-I'll do it.” Tyler whimpered, Josh disconnected from his neck and looked at Jenna, who was behind him. “I-I mean,” Tyler started, face red. Josh left a kiss on his lips, humming.

“Great. We'll help you, okay? I know you've never topped before.” Tyler nodded, cock laying against his stomach. He hadn't been touched yet, rutting up when Josh leaves to get the lube. Jenna holds him down, a dominant growl leaving her pink lips.

“You know the rules, Tyler. You take what we give you.” Tyler whimpers, Josh returns. He leans over and kisses Jenna, a whine escaping Tyler as he leans up for attention. Jenna rolls Tyler's nipple through her fingers and Tyler whines again, cock twitching.

Josh lays on his back and Tyler gulps, Jenna looks at him expectedly. A small whimper leaves Tyler's throat and he kneels between Josh's legs. He's nervous, Jenna reaches around to stroke Tyler's cock. Tyler ruts his hips up at the friction.

“M-Mommy,” Tyler moans, whining. Jenna kisses his neck.

“Josh is already prepped, Ty. Go ahead.” Tyler nervously fidgets, Josh gives him a reassuring look.

“I'm okay. C'mon. Do what Jen tells you, Tyler.” Tyler whines and nods, lining himself up. Josh tilts his head back as Tyler presses in, a choked moan spilling from Tyler’s throat as he bottoms out. He whines, waiting for Josh's cue. “You can move.” Jenna runs her hands over Tyler's thighs as he thrusts, small pathetic noises sounding. Tyler's so overwhelmed already, Josh grunts.

“Needy baby,” Jenna coos as Tyler speeds up just a bit, trying not to be greedy - he knows he can't cum unless they tell him to anyway. Tyler hears the bottle of lube open but doesn't pay attention until one of Jenna's finger is swirling his own entrance. His eyes widen, he panics.

“M-Mama? Huh?” Tyler stutters, a needy moan escaping as Jenna pushes it inside of him. His hips stutter, rocking his hips for more friction against the finger inside him.

“Told you it would get him going,” Tyler can practically hear Jenna's smirk as she speaks, Josh groans with a nod. Jenna curls it and Tyler jerks forward harder, a small overwhelmed sob making its way from Tyler's mouth with everything happening. The thrust causes a moan from the drummer, who's enjoying the needy sounds Tyler's making.

“Please, please,” Tyler whines, thrusting forwards - with every backward thrust Jenna's finger goes deeper inside of him, he wants more. It causes him to speed up, Josh stroking his own cock. Tyler's shaking, so much  _ stimulation  _ and his body's in overdrive. “Sir, Mama, please,” Tyler hadn't noticed a second finger entered him until the third one was pressed in.

“What, Tyler?” Josh speaks from under him, Tyler's vision goes blurry when Jenna starts massaging his prostate, Tyler's crying now. He starts thrusting faster, so close to cumming, “You can't cum until I do, Tyler.” Tyler gasps, this wasn't part of the deal. His cock throbs with the need to release inside Josh.

“N-no, no, you said-” Tyler's sobbing.

“We didn't say anything Tyler, we said you should top Josh. Be a good boy and follow Josh's orders.” Tyler cries. They're teaming up on him now. This isn't fair, they know he's never topped and now he has to make Josh cum.

“B-But, I don't know-” Tyler whines when Jenna continues her attack on his prostate, shaking his head. He can't hold it, hyperventilating at the thought of disobeying. “No, no, please, I can't- can't hold it, need-” Tyler rocks his hips, leaning down and burying his face into Josh's neck. He's so close.

“Just a little more, Ty. C'mon, I'm close. Finish me off like a good boy.” Tyler writhes but continues anyway, trying to hold off. Jenna's abusing his prostate, he's sobbing and begging for her to stop and he sinks his teeth into Josh's shoulder before he's shaking through an orgasm. Josh feels it, growling.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mama,” Tyler's whining, rocking his hips as he gets through it, “Sir, I- I'm sorry,” Tyler cries, eyes wide and body shaking.

Jenna pulls her fingers out and Josh sighs, tapping at Tyler's hip. Tyler pulls out, the poor baby shaking. He didn't mean to, but it was all too much. Josh grunts, hand tugging at his own cock.

“Clean up your mess,” Tyler's eyes widen. He leans down anyway, flicking his tongue over Josh's hole experimentally. Jenna rubs at his thighs like she had before as Tyler began to eat Josh out, fingers dragging down his scalp. “Fuck, Ty,” He hears a groan, whimpering.

It's not long before Josh is cumming, hand around his own cock and Tyler's tongue flicking against his rim. Tyler kneels, quiet.

“I think he did good enough. Made up for it with that.” Josh turns to Jenna, who proudly grins at Tyler. “Jesus, where'd you learn to do that?” Jenna laughs next to him.

“You have him eat me out all the time, he probably learned it from that.” She runs her fingers through Tyler's hair, who leans into the touch and whimpers a ‘Mama,’ in return.

“Mm, you did cum without permission,” Josh mumbles to Tyler, “but you were a good boy nonetheless.” Tyler whimpers and Josh kisses him, his tongue sliding over Tyler's bottom lip.

Tyler hears a  _ smack!  _ and Josh chuckles into the kiss, pulling away and glancing at Jenna, who was pulling her hand away.

“I think he should get a reward for trying something new.” Tyler's eyes widen. “What do you think, baby?” She asks Tyler, who instantly nods eagerly.

“Y-Yes, please, Mama, Sir,” Josh chuckles at his wide eyes.

“Do you want to eat Jen out now, Ty?” Tyler's eyes shoot between the two of them as he nods quickly, sitting upon his heels. He's eager, wanting to make his wife feel good. 

Jenna laughs and lays down, Tyler clenching his fists, excited. Josh gives the okay and Tyler's there, his tongue teasing her clit. He whines as Josh's hands squeeze his ass, a small moan leaving Jenna at the heat from his mouth.

“Tyler, Christ!” Jenna laughs, her fingernails scratching at Tyler's scalp.

“He's eager?” Tyler hears from Josh, who's in between his legs watching.

“That's an understatement. Oh my  _ god,”  _ Josh watches Jenna's legs shake, “He did the tongue thing,” She moans, tugging at Tyler's hair. Tyler whimpers, Josh taps a finger against Tyler's hole.

"You want me to eat you out Tyler? Make you cum again?" Tyler swirls his tongue around Jenna's clit, flipping his tongue - Jenna reaches up to squeeze at her breast. Josh smacks Tyler's ass, Tyler jolts, and moans at the friction against his cock, which is now hard again. "Answer me, Tyler." He says sternly.

"Y-Yes, sir, please eat me out." Tyler whines, Jenna pets his hair.

"He's doing a damn good job. Fuck, Tyler." Tyler moans slightly when she curses, pushing his tongue inside her. "Use your fingers, baby." Tyler complies, shifting a bit before pressing two fingers inside of her. He leans his head against her thigh and moans as Josh licks a stripe over his hole, shivering in anticipation. He's finally getting something from Josh, he wants to let go and not have to worry.

Jenna's moaning above Tyler, her back arching and Tyler pumps his fingers faster to get her to her orgasm quicker. Tyler pushes back on Josh's tongue, which is being pressed inside him, with a whine. It doesn't take long for Jenna to cum, hips twitching and back arching.

She makes a mess, laughing as she comes down from her high. She hears Tyler whine, looking down to see him pressed up so he's propped up on his knees, chest pressed against the bed and fingers latched in the sheets. 

"What a greedy little slut," Jenna hums, Tyler squeezes his eyes shut tight. Tyler's still sensitive after his orgasm from earlier and Josh reaches around to stroke his cock.

"C-Can I cum? P-Please, mama, sir, I'll be good. Been good, please." Tyler whines, pressing back. Jenna glances at Josh before nodding.

"Cum, baby." Tyler follows her order, rocking his hips back as he shakes and cries through a second orgasm. Josh taps his pointer finger on the head of Tyler’s cock and Tyler pants into the sheets, vision blurry from tears as Jenna’s fingers stroke through his hair. It takes a few minutes for Tyler’s shaking to stop, and by then Josh had cleaned him up and dressed him in a new pair of boxers.

Tyler’s laying on Jenna’s chest when he comes back to, a small whine escaping him as he reaches to the side for Josh, not realizing he’s across the room on his laptop. There’s a small laugh from Jenna behind him and Josh glances over. Tyler tears up when he doesn’t find who he’s looking for, his bottom lip jutting out.

Josh slides away from his desk and walks over, Tyler’s eyes fluttering as he tries to both keep himself awake and focus his vision. “Joshie?” His voice is soft when Josh climbs onto the bed, petting his hair. He leans into the touch, his eyes closing.

“Yeah, it’s me, angel.” Josh hums, “You’re tired, baby, you wanna cuddle?” Tyler makes a soft sound, Jenna sits up behind him and rubs his shoulder. Tyler grabs at Josh’s shirt and Josh chuckles, laying down and pulling Tyler to his chest. Tyler whimpers and flutters his eyes closed, falling asleep to Josh’s humming.

He vaguely feels Jenna wrap her arm around him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my twitter(s) - @lonelydxnce, @rebelrednico  
> my tumblr(s) - bandito-jishua, joshiesfreckles  
> my instagram(s) - joshiesfreckles, rebelrednico, lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Alive uwu  
> ||-//


End file.
